


[podfic] Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Series: Ouroboros [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dangling Plot Threads, Dubious Morality, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Mentions of Violence, Mind Rape, Multi, Notfic, Podfic, Quinlan Vos Deserves Better, The Jedi Council is full of fuckwits, War, mind wipe, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: [H]ow Dark Bishop and Knightfall, the second two books in the theoretical Gambitverse trilogy, would have gone.





	[podfic] Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next (tumblr version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349401) by bedlamsbard. 
  * Inspired by [Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next (dreamwidth version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349404) by bedlamsbard. 



AMAZING COVERART BY [ **bessyboo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/)

  

**Chapter** | **Length** | **Size** | **Streaming/Download Link** | **Music**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next** | **00:28:05** | **13.3 mb** | **[MP3 RIGHT OVER HERE](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Queens%20Gambit/36%20Queens%20Gambit_%20What%20Happened%20Next.mp3)** | **"Conquest of Spaces," by Woodkid**  
  |   |   | PODBOOK/M4B COMING SHORTLY |    
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] Long Live The Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473355) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
